Play That
by ladygodess
Summary: We take a look at our kleptomaniac Bakura and see how he does it. One-shot. RxB


Okay people, I heard this song, or it got stuck in my head and we have something, ANYWAY. Take a look at our kleptomaniac Bakura and see how he does it. Read and enjoy, there are no warnings, but for DON'T STEAL.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Yugioh, or the 80's band that sang. Play that funky music white boy. I don't know who they are, you should listen to the song as you read this, for better affect, if not don't worry about it.

* * *

In a room with low lighting three people stood. One person was a woman and the other two were men, security guards. Glass cases placed around the room against the walls, they held statutes of various things, a few of them held past Pharaohs sarcophagus for show, in the Egyptian theme room of Domino city museum.

But the main attraction was the solid gold statute of the cat god Bastet that stood forty centimetres high, with a ruby studded collar and diamonds cut for its eyes. Which arrived in the city late that afternoon. "Don't worry Miss Ishtar, it's perfectly safe." One of the guards said to her.

"I'm not worried." The tanned skin woman with long back hair and blue eyes stated as she looked at him then said. "It's the last piece to this collection and it wasn't easy to acquire either. Five men died on the excavation this time." The three walked to the door and the lights shut off with a soft '_boom_' that echoed through the halls and rooms of the museum.

Later that night two figures pulled up about two blocks away on a black motorbike. The one on the back got off and stood there waiting. He was wearing tight leather black pants, with a black leather jacket and gloves. "Are you sure that it came today?" A soft unsure voice cut through the still night of the quiet streets as he took off his helmet to reveal white long soft hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I saw it for myself." He paused in his leg swinging to get off his bike, the leather on his body creaking as he moved. He wore the same as the other. "Well, the box anyway." He got off the rest of the way standing next to the other.

"I just don't want to waste this night for nothing." He handed a black backpack to the taller one as he glanced up and down the street. He took the backpack and pulled it onto his back, and pulled off his helmet to reveal white hair that sat in a wild way, but just as long as the others and darker brown eyes more defined.

"Ryou trust me. This won't be for nothing." He smirked but then it faded. "You have everything?"

"Yeah."

"You know what to do?"

"Right to the letter."

"Lets do this." He said as he grabbed Ryou's hand and they ran, sticking to the shadows in the street and soon came to the front of the cities museum.

The taller opened the manhole at the bottom of the steps. "Bakura, I hope your right about what came today… not like the job in Rome." He growled as he sat down on the pavement his legs in the hole.

"Get down that hole before I throw you down!" Ryou chuckled as he climbed down disappearing into the blackness of the shadows.

A few minutes later "Clear!" Came a whisper that echoed anyway. Bakura climbed down but stopped and put the cover back on and at the last few steps he jumped down next to Ryou with a soft grunt.

They both pulled out and turned on their torches. Bakura put his under his arm and he pulled out a map of the street and the museum from Ryou's bag that hung on his hip the strap running across his chest and over his shoulder. Ryou started to walk leading the way, Bakura right behind him looking over the map. Bakura looked up from the map smirking as they both could hear the rats squeaking in the tunnels around them. The first time Ryou had gone down in a sewer he freaked out about the rats that were the size of cats, and now it didn't worry him at all as he kicked one of them out of his way.

Ryou stopped and shone his light up then said. "We're below the cleaners closet." He then put his torch into his mouth and held it with his teeth as he started to climb up and stopped near the top. Bakura climb up, as Ryou turned to face him, they were face to face as Ryou stretched out his right leg and foot onto the other side of wall and getting a good foot hold, he wrapped his arms around Bakura to hold him.

Bakura let go of the ladder as Ryou had a good hold on him, and he reached into Ryou's bag and pulled out small block of what looked like modelling clay, and began to stretch it out and place it on the cement in a circle. He then reached into the bag again and pulled out two wires attached to a reel and placed the ends into the clay. The two moved down unwinding the wires and connected a small box with a button on it, covering their ears Bakura proceeded to press the button as a soft '_boom'_ was heard like a blown car tyre sound that rang out in the sewer, and then the thin layer of cement fell to the floor a few feet in front of them. They both looked up at the same time. "Remind me to thank you later." Bakura smirked.

"It's only science." Ryou said as he watched Bakura climb through the new hole. Ryou followed but gasped as a hand came at him, he took the hand and he was pulled up into the small closet.

Bakura moved to the door avoiding the buckets full of old water, mops and brooms. He opened the door and looked around for a minute then closed it. Ryou whispered. "All the security cameras are down in the front lobby and the hall to the camera room, due to repair." Ryou adjusted his black glove on his right hand. "A faulty system."

They stepped out and looked around they faced each other, Ryou said. "This should be."

"Five minutes." Bakura finished with a smirk and they adjusted their watches, then he looked up the smirk grew as he sang. "Hey do it, now. Yeah hey."

Ryou turned and walked in the direction that led to the camera room singing. "Hey, once I was a boogie singer. Playin' in a rock an roll band." He turned back to look at Bakura, but he was gone so he kept moving passing the rooms. Each one had a theme the Roman empire, Vikings and Aztecs just to name a few. A few doors in front of him that was the door to the camera room opened and a guard stepped out.

Ryou stopped and looked around he jumped into an open doorway and looked around the edge of the doorframe and watched the guard leave in the opposite way he sang again. "I never had no problems, yeah. Burnin' down the one night stands." He stepped out once the guard turned a corner and continued on his way. "And everything around me. Yeah, got to start to feelin' so low." He opened the door he needed and steeped in looking around with a smirk.

"And I decided quickly _'yes, I did.' _To disco down and check out the show." He stood in front of t.vs lined up next to each other from ceiling to floor, and on the screens were different sections of the museum rooms. Next to them were video players and each one blinked a small red light, they were recording everything. "Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'. And just when, it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted." He found the one that lead to the security main office in the building and he pulled off the bag from his shoulder and over his head, and dropped it to the floor and pulled out a few tapes.

Ryou pushed the tapes in, then pressed all the record buttons on the video players, he was still singing. "Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy. Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die." Then Ryou watched the screens as a line ran down each one of them as they all played the same image over and over again, then he walked to the door. '_Hey,' _till you die, yeah, yeah." The door closed.

Bakura moved through the rooms passing each one without any trouble at all singing. "Huh, I tried to understand this '_Yeah_,' huh, I thought that they were out of their minds." He stopped as he came to a room with an ancient Japanese theme. He scanned the area and his eyes landed on what he was after and walked to the wall on the far side of the round room and pulled down a picture frame from off the wall. Placing it down next to his feet, then stood up straight and opened the silver panel, and smirked at the wires that meet him. "How could I be so foolish. '_How could I?' _Tonight's the hours, the one behind." He dropped his bag off his shoulders and opened it, pulling out his pliers and started to cut, phone and alarm wires that lead to the outside world.

"So still I kept on fightin'. Whooa loosin' every step of the way. 'W_hat'd you do?" _He put everything back and hung the picture frame back on the wall, and grabbed his bag putting it back on his back. He danced out of the room. "I said, "I must go back there." '_Got to go back.' _And check to see if things still the same." He stopped and looked down the small hallway and started to walk.

"Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'. And just when, it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted." He stopped at the security room it had a bulletproof glass window and soundproof walls and door. He dropped to his knees and crawled under unseen, half way there he lent up and looked in, to see two guards watching a football match and they had their backs to the monitors. He smirked and passed with ease. "Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right." He got up on the other side of the window and continued on his way. "Play that funky music white boy. Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die. Till you die '_Yeah'_ Whoa, till you die." He turned around the corner to his left.

Both Bakura and Ryou said at the same time. "_'Come on play some electrified funky music'" _

Ryou moved through rooms on the other side of the museum passing rooms and hallways and up a flight of stairs singing. "_'Hey, wait a minute'_ Now first it wasn't easy. Changin' rock an roll and minds." He stopped outside a room dedicated to Da- Vinci. He reached into his bag and fished around and pulled out some goggles. Ryou placed them on his head and over his eyes he looked into the room.

The whole room was lit up with red sensor beams all over the room that was full of pictures and statues here and there. But not one of them had his interest at all, but for the panel on the other side of the room. Ryou took a deep breath and took a step forward. He twisted, bent, flipped his way through the beams like a professional gymnast. His feet went over his head arching his body and by the force used followed his top half, causing him to come face to face with the panel, free and clear of the beams. "And things were getting shaky I thought I'd have to leave it behind."

Bakura stopped outside a room and in the centre was the statue of the Egyptian god, Bastet, that was on a stand with a glass case over her and red sensor beams all over the room. "Oh, but now its so much better '_It's so much better' _I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way." He sang grinned like a mad man when the red beams vanished. He strolled in like he owned the place and was looking down at his prize close up. "But-I'll never lose that feelin' '_No I won't.' _Of how I learned my lesson that day."

Bakura dropped his bag again and pulled out his glasscutter and a black bag. He cut the glass on the side, and on the top. He grabbed the small black bag it clunked a little as it moved he held it over the top where the hole was, and his free hand in the hole in the side. "When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'. And just when it, hit me, somebody turned around and shouted."

He moved the god and placed the bag right in its place instantly for the pressure sensor pad. He pulled it out and smirked devilishly as he admired the goddess for a second. "Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy." He shoved it into his bag along with every thing else. "Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die. Till you die, oh, till you die." He put the bag on his back and walked to the door of the room and looked back for a second then left.

Ryou sang as he pushed the button on the control panel and the red beams were back. "'_They shouted, Play that funky music.'_ Play that funky music." He flipped his way back through the red beams missing each and every one of them with skilled ease. "_'Play that funky music.' _Got to keep on. Play that funky music." Ryou danced his way back through the rooms, hallways and stairs the way he had come from before. "_Play that funky music'_ Plaay that funky music. '_Play that funky music.'_ Wanna take ya, higha, now."

Bakura headed back the way he came stopping at the security room he crawled by looking through the window they were still watching the t.v he sang. "Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right, yeah." He reached back behind him and locked the guards in the room.

Ryou grinned as he approached Bakura he sang. "Play that funky music white boy." He stopped outside the cleaning closet matching his yami's grin perfectly.

Bakura sang. "Play that funky music, right." The two walked in and closed the door.

The next day police, investigators and dogs roamed and searched for the entry, escape and clues to who did it. "Miss Ishtar this was the only thing left behind by the thief." She stood in the room looking disappointedly and angry at where the statute once stood. The room full of men and women walking around talking and calling out to one another as they dusted for finger prints and anything else left behind. She took the note and opened it and read it over the only words that were written on the bit of paper was.

"Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right, yeah."

* * *

That was so much fun to right, and hope just as much fun to read it, let me know what you think? As I'm not putting anything for this I'm leaving it open.** R&R**


End file.
